Talk:Rabbit Valley
I made this article because the place itself is kinda special, isnt it? Blast :i would say so, it is a reference to Monty Python and the killer bunny for sure. -- Xeon 06:09, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::Shall we remove the reference to Alice in Wonderland? If it is definately Monty Python, it's certainly not Alice in Wonderland.Miss Innocent 17:29, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Added a lot of extra information, a picture and fixed tons of spelling mistakes. :) RTSFirebat 08:25, 31 August 2007 (CDT) I wonder what those floathing rocks are for... There seems to be 6 groups of those... Whole place looks like somekind of summoning circle. Maybe if there were one player inside each rock group? Or heroes. However, this theory cant be tested without having 2 players minium ^^ :Stubbing. Looks baed. — Warw/Wick 06:45, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::Kinda looks like rabbit's house from Winne the pooh. *shifty eyes* What?! PossessedLinebeck 23:07, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Name? Rabbit Hole is a much better name, I've heard it called that, not rabbit valley... 18:23, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, if we stick to rabbit valley long enough it will be called like that :D The first time I discovered this place was when my brother said: You gotta follow that rabbit it's freakin' awesome! And when I stood in the middle of the place and got wiped, he laughed at me :< [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 08:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :: Rabbit Hole is arguably a worse name: there's no hole, no crawling. There's an easily-walked path down to the bottom. Valley is good, as would be crater, depression, oasis, or even Rabbit Ambush. Still, it's an unofficial name, so we can call it whatever we like, including Rabbit Hole or Valley of the Killer Bunnies. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 09:24, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Caerbannog Vale would be perfect, no? :P We could also name it "Unlisted gimmick in Drakkar Lake". --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:10, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Rabbit Valley sounds ok to me. However, if you want to change it, I am up for Valley of the Evil Bunnies. Yes, just a poor remake of TEF's name :P :::: ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 15:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Perhaps, The Rabbit Warren Hole Valley of the Evil, Killer Bunnies of Caerbannog (an ''Unlisted Gimmick™ in Drakkar Lake)'' — or would that be a tad too long? — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 18:50, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::One vote from me. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) : I think by definition this is more of a grotto than a hole - it's definatly NOT a valley. I know in our alliance it's referred to as the rabbit hole (which also is the more ceberal name anyway since it's an alice in wonderland reference) -- 19:35, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with the "ceberal" (cerebral) definition of "hole" - it doesn't have to be a narrow earthen tunnel. Heck, here in Arkansas we'd call it "Rabbit Holler". :P —Dr Ishmael 19:58, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::: I like Holler. However, my cerebellum rejects "hole" — to get my Alice & Wonderland vote (to win over any Caebannog reference), there needs to playing cards, mushrooms, oversized doors, hair-that-wants-cutting, Tweedles (either one),...or even hookah-smoking-insects (those I might expect in Asuran territory, but hardly in Nornland). These aren't even Bunnies of Unusual Size (erm, wrong book/movie anyhow); they are the same size as those what attacked President Carter (no doubt a Republican ploy to help win the next election...erm, wrong conspiracy theory) ::: As I mentioned, it can certainly be anything we choose it to be; I prefer that we do not choose Rabbit Hole. I agree that Valley is only marginally better. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not all references have to match 100% exactly. Besides, the phrase "(down the) rabbit hole" has become a very common metaphor for a passage into a completely different reality (see: The Matrix). There doesn't have to be any sort of literal "hole" at all, nor any other references to Carroll/Alice. EDIT In fact, this is very much like the usage in The Matrix, in that you also follow a white rabbit into the rabbit hole. —Dr Ishmael 22:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::So name it The Matrix, or The Matrix's Metaphorical Rabbit Hole Re-enacted in an Alternate Universe (which kinda fits the whole Matrix thing, no?). --- -- ( ) (talk) 00:46, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::: (edit conflict) I'm not looking for the 100% match. I'm not looking for literal. I like The Secret Garden, which doesn't match anything close to 100% and yet fits the circumstances much better: it was (prior to Nick) hidden from most players, it's arguably a garden, and you crawl through a cave to get there (well, as much as could be expected in GW, with the lack of z-axis and crawling abilities). ::::: What about any of these? :::::* Valley of the Rabbits :::::* The Secret Bunny Lair :::::* The Land That Norns Forgot :::::* Dr Ishmael's Rabbit Holler :::::* Wabbit Twouble :::::* The Abominable Rabbit Warren :::::* The Lair of the Hare :::::* Nulfastu's Den :::::* The Bunny Sanctuary :::::* The Bunny Burrow :::::* The Last Refuge of ... :::::* The Haunt of the Hare :::::* Jimmy's Regret ::::: — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 01:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) (Reset indent) On GWW, Backsword claims that the area was dubbed, Rabbit Hole, by none other than developer Linsey Murdock. Obviously, I have no great love for this phrasing. However, if confirmed, that would make it as close to an official name as we might get and I would recommend that we rename the article accordingly. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 18:03, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Pretty odd thing You cannot call and follow (by selecting them and pressing space) these rabbits while they are still neutral. Never seen that before [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 17:38, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Same thing happens with the Nornbear when he appears the last time in Curse of the Nornbear. There was another one I noticed just the other day, but I can't remember it now. —Dr Ishmael 18:51, January 6, 2010 (UTC)